Our Moment, Our Chance
by doesn'tKILLyouSTRONGER
Summary: Tris Prior is working full time at the Café down the road, struggling to keep afloat with her bills and escaping her ex Peter. Tobias Eaton is a successful business man at Eaton Corporation with a dark past. He first meets Tris at his local Café and did not expect one girl to change his life. "Our pasts are our pasts Tris and it's important that we keep them just that".
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** So hey everyone! It has been a very long time since I've posted a new story/updated some of my older ones. It's all very exciting right now as this is my first Divergent fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy it. As for my other stories, I'm currently putting them on a small break because I feel that what I'm currently writing for them isn't my best work and I don't want you guys getting terrible quality work. I hope you understand my reasoning behind not updating those stories however I will be putting my time into this story if you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Divergent; all rights go to their respectful owners!**

_The heels of my leather boots clicked on the pavement as I walked along the bustling streets of New York streets. Inches of snow lined the surrounding roads and streets with not a single space left untouched. It seemed to very much be a typical Friday morning in the day of a life of myself, Tris Prior. I sincerely hope that it will only be a good day._

I continued my trek to the mainstream Café_, Dauntless Delights_ owned by none other than the famous Tori. I'm forever grateful to score a job at such a well-known Café, run by such a kind-hearted and welcoming person. Tori reached out to me when I was in a time of need and direction, she helped put me on track with the rest of my life all within such a small time frame of three weeks.

As I step through the entrance way of the Café I am greeted with a complimentary warm beverage and the welcoming smile from Tori. My skin tingles from the significant increase in temperature as I walk past the heaters. Ironically, my favourite part of working at Dauntless Delights is the early morning starts accompanied by all the luscious and delicious aromas as a result of all the baking that occurs prior to the shop opening.

I follow Tori through the mazes of tables and chairs located inconveniently in our incoming path. It seems that whoever was stuck on closing shift last night decided to not return the furniture to their original placement. "Morning Tori, how are you this morning?" I ask whilst tying up my black apron over the rest of my dark clothing attire.

Tori follows suit with her apron before replying, "Morning Tris, I'm pretty good I suppose. I'm just exhausted from all these early morning starts and the lack of sleep with my new niece staying with Bud and me."

"If it helps Tori, Christina and I would be able to handle next week's early morning starts so you can catch up on some sleep."

"No, No, Tris it's fine. Besides it's only for a few more weeks until Bud's sister can get the nursery in her house finished and ready for Sarah." Tori affectionately pats my shoulder before returning to her job of balancing the cash registers.

I then continue with setting up the Café before opening in a couple of hours. My muscles strain as I move the heavy, wooden tables back to their positions against walls and the matching chairs in their positioning under the tables. As I'm running hot water to scrub tables, I curiously look to the antique, wall clock behind me and see that half an hour has already past. I glance to the kitchen and see that there is still no apparent signs of Christina showing up for work. Unsurprisingly she manages to be late to another shift once again.

"Morning everyone!" Christina says in an overly excited tone. No one should be that excited so early in the morning. I'm guessing her and Will did the deed last night.

"Morning Chris, how was it?"

"What do you-" Realisation hits Christina profoundly, "Tris Prior!" I wince as I'm repeatedly hit with a rolling pin, courtesy of an angry and embarrassed Christina of course.

"So that's why you're so happy and _late_ this morning." Tori adds whilst making her way over to the counter. She throws an apron at Christina before heading over to the entrance and flipping the Open/Closed sign over.

Christina waves us all off as she stations at the counter, preparing to take orders for the day. I do a quick sweep of the kitchen, checking all the oven timers and icing the last of the cakes before joining her at the counter. Both our fingers are crossed for an easy work day however the bells ring indicating the first customers of the day. The first two customers are young, attractive businessmen in what looks to be their early 20's. I never usually take notice of our customers however one in particular captured my attention.

He seemed to be on the tall side with a muscular build, dark brown hair and the most intense blue eyes I have ever seen. Based on the fact he is a businessman and the quality of suit he is wearing, he definitely seems to be on the wealthier side. I didn't realise how long I had been staring until Christina hit me on the arm, rather hard I might add. Within an instance blood rushed to my cheeks and in return to only be fair, I hit Christina just as hard on her arm.

Christina bent down to my height and whispered in my ear, "Looks like Trissy has a crush."

I turned to her with a sigh, "Shut up _Chrissie_."

"Hottie boy on his way over, he's all yours Tris." Christina says before quickly pretending to have to get something from the back kitchen. I give her a sharp look before turning to the front and straightening out my uniform.

Just as I'm about to serve _"Hottie"_ I see a man I thought I'd never see again for a long time. I release a groan and pleadingly look around for Christina who luckily returns just in time. She shares a quick word with Tori who then comes over to stand with me in case my Ex decides to start any trouble.

"Can I help you _Peter_?" I ask in a simple matter. I hope he doesn't start a scene in the middle of the Café…

Peter leans over the counter with a menacing look in his eye. I let out a sigh before looking at Tori with a tired expression and heading out the back to compose myself.

"Tris you fucking slut, get back her right now. We need to talk!" Peter yells at my retreating figure.

I immediately stiffen at his harsh words and turn back to the front. Anger flares in me and I have never felt myself be so mad with an individual. I hear Christina and Tori threatening him to leave and I know that the only way to get rid of him is if I do it myself.

"Peter what _do_ we have to talk about? Last time I checked you were the _man whore_ who cheated on me and fucked my friend Lauren. You have no right to come see me let alone speak to me in that matter. If you do not leave at this instance I _will_ call the police and get you escorted out of this premises. Face the facts Peter, I am much happier without you so don't you think it's time for you to move on?"

Once those words leave my mouth I regret them. Peter definitely has a short temper and it seems the rest of the coffee shop will get to see his colourful behaviour. I glance back worriedly at Christina and then to Tori who is already beginning to dial the police to get Peter escorted out.

"You do not get to speak to me like that Tris, you little bitch. I'm going to make you regret ever meeting me, such a pity." Peter spits out every word. He's like balloon that has been blown up too far and is ready to burst at the slightest touch.

"Excuse me Sir, but may I remind you that this is a public place. It is clear that this young woman does not want you here and it is clear that you are being a nuisance to the public." An unfamiliar voice says in a quiet, yet threatening tone.

I glance up from my cowering spot behind the counter with Christina and into the eyes of what seems to be my saviour. I feel Christina tap me and whisper, "Looks like it's Hottie to the rescue Tris."

"Whatever Tris, you've been warned. I can promise you right here that this isn't the last time you'll see of me. Next time I won't be so lenient." Peter threatens before storming out of the Café.

I stand up in my position now and give myself a small moment to compose before serving customers again. His final words are still echoing in my mind, _"Next time I won't be so lenient"_

"Hey, what can I get you?" I ask the next customer, not realising who that customer happens to be.

"I'll have two espressos please and two slices of your Dauntless cake, thanks."

I type in his order onto the system before telling him how much his order has come to. Our hands gently brush together as I hand him his membership card.

"I don't think I've seen you here before… I assume you're only new and I also assume that he's your ex."

"I could say the same for you as well but yeah, I started working here two weeks ago and sadly he is my ex…"

"Well it's nice to meet you, my name is Four and my friend over there is Zeke." He glances over his shoulder to his left and I see the guy he is talking about standing with Tori.

"Nice to meet you Four, I'm Tris. Your order should be ready in a couple of minutes." I smile at him before assisting Christina with his order.

"Order for Four." I call out.

"Here's your order of two espressos and two slices of Dauntless cake. Don't worry about paying for today, the order's on me." I give him a soft smile whilst handing him his order in a paper bag and for the espressos, in a cup holder.

"Thanks," he says as he collects his order from my hands. "I hope to see you again soon, Tris."

"You too Four." I give him a small wave as he and his friend Zeke walk out.

"He's pretty hot Tris and totally into you." I glance and see Christina standing next to me.

"He is not into me Christina… I mean look at all the other girls in here and then look at me. I'm not pretty and I'm not ugly… I'm just plain old Tris."

"Tris please, you're pretty and you know it, so I don't want to hear another word from you saying otherwise. Oh and I forgot to tell you, we're meeting up with Will tonight at the club and you have no say in it whatsoever. After our shifts we can go to my place and get ready!" Christina squeals whilst I lightly bang my head against the counter.

"Am I really that bad Tris?" Christina says teasingly with her hand over her heart.

"You sure are _Chrissie_."

Looks like it's definitely going to be a _very_ long day, so much for a relaxing Friday night and simple weekend…

**Author's Note:**** So this is the end of Chapter one and I'm interested to see all your thoughts on this story. I have quite a lot of ideas as to where to take this story however I'm always open to hearing what you guys all have to say as you are the ones reading it. The next chapter will most likely be in Tobias' POV and you will hopefully hear more of his background story. **

**_-Madi._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm very sorry for such a long update period however school struck again and I was/ still am buried in assignments and exams to worry about. I hope you enjoy this update and I can't thank you all enough for your continuing support. I mean seriously guys we're already at 13 reviews! Enjoy this chapter and leave me a review knowing what you liked and didn't like about this chapter. I'm also sorry if I didn't get time to reply to your review but please know that I appreciate each and every review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent; all rights go to their respective owners.**

**Tris' POV:**

_"Am I really that bad Tris?" Christina says teasingly with her hand over her heart._

_"You sure are Chrissie."_

_Looks like it's definitely going to be a very long day, so much for a relaxing Friday night and simple weekend…_

Unfortunately, everyone group outing is seen as an immediate opportunity for Christina to take me on a shopping trip. Here is thing you ought to know about me, I hate shopping, full stop. So as you can imagine, shopping with Christina has only ever fuelled my ongoing passion. Shopping trips generally consist of me begging for mercy after 6 hours of torturous searching through clothing racks and trying on clothes that I know I'll never buy, let alone wear.

"On another thought, scratch the idea of going to my place. You, my dear, are in a desperate wardrobe upgrade." Christina states pointedly. She pats my back before serving the next, awaiting customer.

**-Page Break-**

After yet another exhausting day of work at the Café all I feel like doing is returning home, to my apartment and sleeping. Christina on the other hand is determined to make my life into a living hell; her opinion will most definitely vary on that thought.

By the time we pull into the shopping centre parking lot, my heart is pounding against my chest. I release a sigh of relief as the car is finally put to a stop. This "eventful" driving experience has all but left me wondering how Christina passed her driving test. Though I do recall her telling me that after her 4th attempt at the test, they gave her a license based on pity, not ability.

"Earth to Tris, we need to get a move on it if we want to make it back to my apartment on time. Besides if my watch is serving me right, we only have four hours remaining to shop. Oh and just for the record _Trissy_, my driving is not _that_ bad." Christina states simply, before climbing out of her car seat and shutting the door.

"What do you mean we 'only have four hours remaining', we are simply going into this shopping centre and finding _one_ outfit and then getting out. That leaves you no time to hang around and get distracted Christina. We are here for one outfit and one outfit only." I reply, looking into Christina's eyes in a warning matter.

"Fine…"

We step into the shopping center and I can tell that Christina is immediately in "her zone". Within seconds I'm being dragged to some of Christina's favorite stores with clothes being thrown at me left right and cent re, all of which aren't fitting for my dress sense. Whilst we're looking through the clothing racks of Forever New I do however spot a dress that immediately catches my eye, a black laced mini dress which is ideal for tonight. I turn to see Christina behind me and looking at the same dress with a knowing smile.

"I think we've found your dress Tris! Now hurry and put it on so I can find you some matching heels and accessories." Christina takes the dress off the rack, practically throwing it at me in urgency.

I release a sigh as I trudge my way to the dressing rooms located at the back of the store. Once I finally zip the dress up, I glance at my reflection in the mirror out of pure curiosity and not vanity. I suppose I've never looked at myself in the mirror, properly for quite some time. My eyes travel the length of the mirror taking in my appearance with the dress, which just so happens to fit my figure perfectly, giving the illusion of curves even with my 'boyish' figure.

"Tris is everything alright in there? I've got you some shoes and a few accessories to try on with your outfit." Christina patiently asks.

"Yeah, I'm in the last dressing room." I reply as I wait for her to come into the dressing room.

"Now I think these shoes-"Christina lets out a gasp at my reflection in the mirror, "That dress looks like its fucking made for you Tris. Gosh I couldn't have chosen something better myself."

I release a laugh at Chris' reaction to my dress and happily accept the heels that will partner with the dress. They're just a simple pair of heels that are high enough to complete the dramatic flair and effect of the dress, yet small enough for me to still be able to walk and dance in. They are the perfect sized heel for someone as clumsy as I am… I then take the matching silver accessories and clutch with a grin, now I'm out of the way all the attention will be cast onto Christina whilst she looks for a dress.

**-Page Break-**

After purchasing my dress, it took another two excruciating hours of searching through clothing stores to find Christina's _perfect_ dress for tonight. I have to admit though; the dress she has chosen is completely stunning for her personality and figure. Apparently we both decided to go with the whole little black dress scheme for tonight, considering both our dresses are black and very form fitting.

"Okay Tris, mission get ready for tonight has now commenced. I need you to first hop into the bath whilst I go and quickly shower in the guest bedroom and then set up the hair station. You have 10 minutes otherwise I will drag you out of that bath tub myself." Christina explains, much like a drill sergeant in my opinion.

"Sir, yes sir!" I reply in a teasing manner whilst dodging Christina's oncoming arm.

"What are you waiting for Prior?" Christina replies, in attempt to still her laughter.

**-Page Break- (I'm not going to describe Tris having a bath, or anyone in that matter…)**

Just as I'm stepping out of the comfort and warmth of my bath I hear an intense pounding on the door. "Tris you have 5 seconds to be out of that shower before I come in and drag you out myself."

Any normal person would assume that Christina was only joking; however from personal experience I can _assure _you that she's being _completely _and_ utterly _serious. With a deep sigh, I wrap my black silk robe loosely around my figure and toss my hair into a towel to dry. As I duck into the bedroom to resume with getting ready for tonight, it seems that Christina is just finishing up with setting up the make-up vanity and warming up the straightener. Once Christina notices my presence she indicates for me to sit down in one of her black, plush chairs which are aligned perfectly with the vanity and mirror.

"So I'm thinking for your hair to just to keep it simple yet sexy with loose curls and a half up do. Then with your make up, I want to make your eyes really stand out so definitely Smokey eyes." I learnt a while ago that it is honestly just best to let Christina do what she pleases in terms of hair and make-up.

"Alright Christina I think I trust you to not make me look like some sleazy stripper." Christina seems to laughs off my above statement; however I swiftly meet her eyes in the mirror and give her a knowing look as a formality to reinstate my words.

**-Page Break-**

After three excessive and grueling hours later, Christina has finally completed my look for tonight and is now in return preparing for herself.

"Uh Chris, what time are we _supposed_ to be meeting Will for tonight?" I say, holding up my phone to emphasize the time.

"Shit! Tris we're _already_ 20 minutes late." Before I can simply utter a single word, Christina grabs my hand and the next thing I know we're running down flights of stairs in our heels, looking like a couple of crazy people.

"Gee thanks for warning me Chris." I state once we're finally sitting in a cab and I'm finally able to catch my breath.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad… Besides, you only fell over a _few _times, and it's not like anyone got _seriously_ injured." Christina smiles at me momentarily to which I jokingly smack her on the back of the head in reply to.

"I believe this is your stop?" The cab driver glances back at the two of us with a small chuckle.

As I am paying for the cab driver, Christina steps into line for the club. I make sure to give the driver a generous tip considering the fact he had to put up with an insane Christina for nearly half an hour. By the time I've finished paying and am able to spot Chris amongst the crowds of people, we are nearly at the front of the line.

"Did you text Will to let him know that we're finally here and mostly alive?"

"Mostly?"

"Yeah well, I'm almost positive that my feet are just about ready to drop off from being in these shoes." I reply grimly as I glance at my blistering feet.

"Very funny and yes I did, he's sitting at the bar with the rest of the guys."

"The _guys_? Christina you never mentioned anyone else to me, let along other guys… Wait! This isn't some plan to set me up is it Chris? You know how this always ends up."

"I didn't? Sorry must have slipped my mind." Christina shrugs her shoulders at me before holding up her ID card. I frown at her before doing the same with my own. As I hold up my ID card, the Bouncer looks at me questionably before letting us through. I generally get that a lot considering I have the frame of a 12 year old and not a lot going on in terms of "curves" and my cup size.

As we walk through the crowds of people lining the dance floor, I struggle to keep steady as we're roughly knocked and shoved about. Luckily Christina soon recognises Will so we're quickly heading into his direction. They greet each other with a deep, lingering kiss to which I'm not exactly sure how to react to. I decide to just awkwardly stand to the side as they finish their greeting.

Chris seems to then notice my discomfort and indicates for me to step forward to meet the infamous Will.

"Tris this is Will, my boyfriend and Will this is Tris, my amazing best friend." I nod at him in greeting before he then begins introducing us to all his mates and their dates.

"Those two lovers to your right are Zeke and Shauna. Next to them is Zeke's younger brother, Uriah and his girlfriend Marlene, then there is also Four in the corner and may I just add that he is indeed single."

Will winks at me and I can't help but blush at that last statement. However at the mention of Four and Zeke I can't help wonder if it could be coffee shop Four and Zeke, I mean seriously, what are the odds of another person being called Four who just happens to live within the same area? My theory is indeed correct as I'm once again lost in the familiar, deep set of dark blue eyes.

"Well fancy seeing you two ladies again, especially you Tris. Did you know that Four over here wouldn't stop talking about you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: So this is the rewrite of Chapter 4 to which is now chapter 3. (I know that probably sounds really confusing) For those who have read the original story, you will see that I have briefly changed certain aspects of the storyline just to make sure it's a lot more realistic and staged properly. On another note, thank you all for every review, follow and favorite. Without your support, this story would not been as successful as it is now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent; all rights go to their respective owners…**_

_"Well fancy seeing you two ladies again, especially you Tris. Did you know that Four over here wouldn't stop talking about you?"_

As soon as those words are uttered, I feel the familiar burning sensation of heat rushing to my cheeks. After my moment of embarrassment I can't help but look to see if Four is affected the same way, yet I am met with the same stoic expression prior to Zeke's comment.

Christina and I each take a seat on a stool next to the rest of the group, where a general conversation resumes between us all. During the course of the conversation I found some interesting facts about some of the members of the group. Turns out Shauna and Zeke have been friends since birth and that they've been dating since High School. On the other hand Uriah and Marlene have only recently gotten the guts to go ask each other out and have been dating for roughly a year now. Part of me is immensely interested in Four's dating life. I mean seriously, for someone who looks as handsome as Four, there has got to be quite a story to tell about his past relationships.

An awkward moment drops between us all and it's in these situations that I'm very thankful to have Christina. As the next song begins playing she immediately jumps up and drags us all into the small designated space for dancing. For the next hour or so, we continue dancing until we are all breathless and thirsty, to which for some unknown reason I get nominated to collect the drinks from the bar.

Whilst my friends are heading over to their new seats, I head over to the hustling bar and quietly recount my long order. The guy looks at me questionably first before a sense of realisation overcomes as he looks to his left and spots my friends behind me. With a quick smile I pay for the drinks, I begin the careful trek back to our table. Just as I'm walking through the swarms of people I hear a voice I thought I'd never hear again.

"Wow _Beatrice_, I didn't expect to see you for a very long time at least. You either don't take my threat seriously or you're secretly hoping to get back with me. I'd like to think of the latter option, don't you _Beatrice_?" Peter states carefully, eyeing my chosen outfit for the night. I immediately shiver at his unwelcoming attention and look around helplessly.

As I attempt to slowly move away from Peter, I collide into what feels to be a brick wall. Never mind, that's just Drew… I can recall him being one of Peter's lackeys. Within a matter of seconds they have me cornered and surrounded. _Wow nice one Tris you've officially gotten yourself trapped, with a bunch of brainless idiots with not the slightest good intentions._

"What did I tell you Drew, she's just a hopeless Stiff. Now where were we…? You see Tris you hurt me when you suddenly broke up with me. Just a shitty letter and you were gone. Now I think that you need to pay for what you've done to me, an eye for an eye I suppose."

I attempt to hold my tongue whilst I clench my fists tightly, "You _cheated_ on me Peter and therefore you brought this upon yourself. Now let enjoy my night and get as far as way possible from you. Don't make me get a restraining order Peter."

As I finish my little rant I attempt to quickly shove his lackey Drew away from and make a break for it. However just as I'm about to run, I feel rough hands enclosing on my arms dragging me back to my recent position.

"Let's make a deal Tris, you either come with me now and I might not hurt your friends or we can do this the hard way where I take you by force and your friend's then pay for your stupidity. It's all your choice _Trissy_."

After moments of struggling, Peter eventually comes up with a subtle conclusion. "Okay Derek she has clearly made her choice. Signal Eric to pull the van out back whilst I deal with Tris over here."

At his words I strike him during his vulnerability and misconception, getting one punch to his neck before I am knocked to the ground myself. I hiss at the sudden contact with the solid floor which sends pain circulating and shooting through my entire body. I feel a warm liquid trickling down my neck and it doesn't take a genius to realise the fact that it is blood. My vision eventually wavers and I'm sure that by now the rest of the club would have surely realised the events that have taken place this very night.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Tris?" A deep voice loudly interrupts.

"The business between my dearest Tris and I is private, now I think that it is in her best interest that her and I leave immediately. We wouldn't want _any more_ trouble now, would we?" Peter replies bittersweet, reaching out to my crumpled figure.

"And I'm sure Tris would just _love _to go with you considering she is flinching from your touch and is obviously in discomfort with your presence." Four replies sarcastically, in a quiet yet deadly demeanour. Had I have been in Peter's shoes, I would have been shaking madly now.

"Whatever "Big Guy", I'm taking Tris with me with or without your verdict. Now be a dear and open that back door for me, would you?" Peter replies menacingly and tauntingly.

I then feel my body being lifted and held lightly against a solid frame. Without any realisation I begin to painstakingly struggle against this new contact before eventually coming to the conclusion that this person does not want to hurt me.

"Tris calm down; it's just me and Christina." Wills voice states reassuringly as he carries me to an awaiting paramedic.

"Wait! What about Four? Please tell me he's alright too." I reply alarmingly. _What if Four got injured trying to protect my stupid ass? _

"I'm sure that he's alright Tris," Will replies with a soft laugh. "Just listen to what the paramedics say and we'll all come to visit you later."

Still unconvinced, I gingerly pull my body up into a sitting position. "I refuse to co-operate until I see that Four and everyone else is fine." I state, much like the manner of a three year old.

"Tris you need to lie back down. Like Will said, everyone including _Four_ will visit you tomorrow morning. For now though, you just need to rest." Christina says, stepping forward to gently push me back down.

"Sleep now Tris…"

**-Page Break-**

I awake to an unfamiliar location filled with simplicity. Walls lined with white paint, paired with white furnishings and a long bed. Intense light streams throughs the windows making it difficult for my eyes to adjust to the lighting. _Where am I? _Without any significant memory of the events from the night before, I sit up swiftly in my spot igniting a series of painful jabs in my head and upper body. As I then look to my right I see a vase filled with carnations, my favourites. After my moment of curiosity and uncertainty, I drowsily lean back on my bed.

A loud cough interrupts my relaxing with a voice soon following, "Miss Prior I'm very sorry to interrupt you however I need to do some routine checks."

I glance up to see the young, timid nurse smiling at me. "I-t's f-fi-ne" I reply, my throat dry and croaky. The nurse then reaches out to hand me a glass of water to which I gladly accept.

After the usual routine checks, medication dosages, questions and queries, I am eventually deemed well enough to receive visitors, who have apparently been waiting for quite some time.

"Tris Prior, I was so worried about you! What if you had gotten severely injured? That's the last time I ever let you leave my sight." Christina almost yells as she enters the room. I stifle a laugh before I'm brought into a bone crushing hug.

"Chris I'm fine really, I just lost a bit of blood and have a few bruises here and there. It's nothing really…" I state, indicating to the bruises I have scattered along my entire body.

"We're just all glad you're okay Tris." Shauna adds. The rest of the group nods in indication to Shauna's words and each give Tris their respective greetings. During the group interaction I can't help but think that Four is holding back in comparison to the rest of the group. I brush away those thoughts and plaster on a fake smile for the sake of keeping everyone else happy.

"Well I think we should give you a bit more rest before you're able to be discharged this afternoon. I'll go set up a bed in my apartment for you too Tris." Christina finishes as she steps towards me to give me a final hug, much like a concerned sister or mother.

As the rest of the group files through the door I wait for the last person that hangs back, letting everyone else go before him. "Four." I state softly as I await his reaction. He either has incredibly bad hearing or is just choosing to ignore my calls. "Four, stop." I say again, much louder than my earlier call.

"Yes _Tris_?" He replies, with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Never mind then…"

He seems to contemplate his decision before releasing a sigh and turning to meet my hurt gaze. Ignoring his presence, I then turn to face the plain wall hoping that he'll leave within the next few minutes. Unfortunately things don't entirely go to plan when I hear the scraping of a hospital chair.

"What's up Tris?" Four asks as he straddles the uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Don't worry Four, you clearly would rather be anywhere else but here."

"Look I'm sorry Tris… How do you expect me to react? I'd much rather see you in a better state than this. You never deserved this in the first place and then I acted idiotically and placed an even bigger target on your back." He replies in complete frustration.

"I had no clue you felt that way Four, I'm really sorry. Besides, I should be thanking you more than anything." I look up to meet his cautious gaze with a soft smile.

"It was nothing Tris, besides I wasn't just going to stand there while you were being beaten by two grown men."

"Yeah well maybe they wouldn't have targeted me if I wasn't so defenceless and weak." I brush my messy hair with a sigh. I've always been seen as an easy target; in fact they even called me a 'Stiff' back in high school.

"Tris that clearly wasn't a fair fight. There's no need to get so upset over something you can't control." Four replied in frustration.

"Besides, I should probably leave you to rest now. You took quite a beating Tris." He states simply.

"Wait Four, will you at least stay with me until I go to sleep? I don't want to be left alone right now…" I ask whilst blushing slightly.

"Fine… Just until you go to sleep then Tris." He replies with a smile, an actual smile instead of his usual smirk or glare.

**-Page Break-**

_"Don't be afraid if things seem difficult in the beginning. That's only the initial impression. The important thing is not to retreat; you have to master yourself."_  
_-Olga Korbut_


End file.
